


Banana Pancakes

by grayghost



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayghost/pseuds/grayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegan cooking lessons in the Washington kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pancakes

Sam is no stranger to the Washington household. Mr. and Mrs. Washington even jokingly call her one of their own through adoption. She usually just blushes and ducks her head when Mr. Washington teases her about a certain Washington adopting her into the family indeed. Her eyes are drawn to two closed doors. Josh and Hannah are late sleepers, but she and Beth generally tend to be early risers. 

A clatter in the kitchen draws her out of her thoughts as she slowly makes her way down the stairs. Nothing could’ve prepared her for the vision awaiting her in the kitchen however. Beth Washington, hair still tousled from sleep and clad in Darth Vader pajamas, trying to mix pancake batter with bananas unsuccessfully.

Sam bit her lip to stifle laughter and crept up behind the unsuspecting girl. Jack Johnson’s “Banana Pancakes” echoes lowly in the kitchen. Sam’s brow raises in surprise at the selection from the normally rock inclined girl. A few more feet and she’ll be right behind Beth. Stealthily, she closes the distance and wraps her arms around Beth’s middle while whispering in her ear.

“Gotcha!”

Beth startles and whirls around with the mixing spoon raised high and menacing. 

“Samantha!” 

Sam doubles over, unable to contain her laughter. Beth exhales sharply and throws a pout in the direction of the shorter girl.

“Sammy! You shouldn’t scare me like that! Here I was trying to do something nice, too! I found this vegan banana pancake recipe that I wanted to try making.”

Sam gave her best disarming smile while taking the other girl into her arms again for a hug.

“Beth, you’re so sweet to me. Maybe I should tell everyone that you’re really just a big softie, huh?”

“You wouldn’t dare. Besides, if you did then there’d be no more banana pancakes. Also, I might have to think twice about letting you sleep over in my room.” Beth gave a devious smirk while tapping Sam’s nose lightly.

“Oh Mighty Badass Beth, please accept my humble apologies for impugning your honor as biggest ass kicker around.” 

Beth pretends to ponder the apology and nods her head in satisfaction.

“You’re forgiven this time, Ms. Giddings. I won’t be as lenient next time though, so make sure you’re truly repentant. Now, to make it up to me..can you show me how the hell you’re supposed to make anything work out of this?”

The rest of the time is spent in relative silence with the two girls simply enjoying the company. If the occasional streak of flour finds it’s way onto cheeks, or into hair – well who could say that it arose out of anything improper. Although, Josh notes as he staggers into the kitchen, the smell of breakfast drawing him from his warm bed, that flour handprint on Sam’s backside is rather suspicious.


End file.
